heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Total Justice
Batman Total Justice is a line of toys produced by Kenner based on Batman and other, connected, DC Comics characters. History In 1996, Kenner started production on a new line of DC Comics character figures. This line, like Legends of Batman and Legends of the Dark Knight, featured all new sculpts of popular DC Comics characters. To appeal to buyers, Kenner produced the line under the high selling Batman title, calling the line Batman: Total Justice. This line featured Batman, Robin and The Huntress, but also included other DC Comics characters including Superman, Green Lantern, The Flash and others. This was the first line of DC Comics character figures released by Kenner since the Super Powers line of figures ended 10 years earlier. Kenner stopped production after only 14 figures were released. A 4th Wave of figures was planned at the time Total Justice was cancelled was to include Blue Beetle, Dr. Polaris, Fractal Armor Green Lantern and Fractal Armor The Flash.http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/archives/tj/tjw4.html Also, it has been speculated that the fifth assortment - which likely got no further than the earliest of planning stages - was to include Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, a Fractal Armor Robin, and Prometheus as its villain. Two years later, the Hasbro toy company produced the same figures included in the Total Justice line, but this time released them under the name JLA (a tie-in with the popular comic title).http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/archives/tj/jla.html Several of the unproduced Total Justice figures were produced under the JLA name, but no new Batman related characters were included. Each figure in the JLA line included a stand with the JLA logo and a mini comic. Starting with Series 3, the line started to include characters from the Young Justice comic book. Storyline from the packages On a distant planet, an evil being known as Darkseid prepares for his invasion and destruction of Earth. Batman learns of this diabolical plan and recruits the world's mightiest super heroes in an all-out assault on Darkseid's forces. In 1996, DC Comics produced a 3-issue tie-in mini-series featuring the heroes from the first wave (Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Flash and Green Lantern) plus Blue Beetle, Gypsy, Darkseid, and Parademon ("Mike", who might be the same Parademon from Villains United). Also, a set of 2 children's books were made from the series. Toys Total Justice Wave 1 * Aquaman * Batman * Darkseid * The Flash (Wally West) * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * Robin (Tim Drake) Wave 2 * Despero * Fractal Armor Batman * Hawkman (Hawk-God version) * Superman (w/long hair) Wave 3 * Black Lightning * Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) * Parallax (Hal Jordan) Toyfare exclusive * Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne, Professor Zoom) DC Super-Heroes 2 packs * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) & Fractal Armor The Flash w/ the Atom (Ray Palmer) * Fractal Armor Green Lantern vs Doctor Polaris * Superboy (surfing) vs King Shark JLA Series 1 * Batman * Green Lantern * Green Arrow (in darker comic accurate green) * Huntress * The Flash (in darker comic accurate red and gold) * Superman Blue * Superman Red Series 2 * Aquaman * Dark Knight Batman * Martian Manhunter * Steel * Superman (w/ short hair) * Zauriel Series 3 * Caped Crusader Batman * Impulse * Plastic Man * Robin (with comic accurate yellow underside cape) * Superboy Series 4 * Atom (Ray Palmer) * Batman * Cyber Armor Batman * Cyber Armor Superman * Red Tornado * Wonder Woman Diamond Exclusive Box Sets * Box Set #1: Superman Blue, Green Lantern, Huntress, Hologram Batman and Hologram Flash * Box Set #2: Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Hologram Superman and Hologram Green Lantern * Box Set #3: Martian Manhunter, Superman, Zauriel, Lex Luthor and The Joker * Box Set #4: Superboy, Robin, Impulse, Hologram Martian Manhunter and Hologram Aquaman 12" Figures * Aquaman * The Flash * Green Lantern * Martian Manhunter * Superman Blue DC Super-Heroes 2001 (WB Store exclusives) * Aquaman * Batman * Despero * Green Arrow * Hawkman * Robin Total Justice coloring book unmade characters Some characters appeared in a Total Justice coloring books with fractal techgears, but they were never made as figures under the Total Justice banner are: * Martian Manhunter * Oracle * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Superboy (Kon-El/Conner Kent) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Wonder Woman All of those characters received figures once the line was rebranded into JLA except Supergirl and Oracle who never received a figure at any point in this line.http://www.actionfigureinsider.com/archives/tj/tjcb.html References External links * Total Justice comic miniseries Category:DC Comics limited series Category:DC Comics superhero teams Category:Justice League Total Justice Category:1990s toys Category:DC Comics action figure lines